


Dodgeball (amaguji)

by yours_truly_dangan_ronpa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amaguji - Freeform, M/M, dodgeball - Freeform, implied kaimaki, kiyos got a little crush hehe, korekiyo screams like a girl, miu is salty, stop teasing him kokichi, these teams were a nightmare to come up with, this was written while i was angry so excuse the casual cursing in the narration, why are they playing dodgeball? who the fuck knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yours_truly_dangan_ronpa/pseuds/yours_truly_dangan_ronpa
Summary: V3 Dodgeball tournament where Korekiyo and Rantaro are the last ones standing.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Dodgeball (amaguji)

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking cursed I can't believe I actually finished this and posted it im so sorry-

“Goddammit!” Miu screamed as she got hit in the face once again with a rubber ball. It was everyone’s least favorite day in gym class; the dodgeball tournament. Kaito screeched in victory, laughing like a crackhead and pointing at the sullen inventor who was angrily stomping toward the out zone. In retaliation, Kokichi slung a ball directly into Kaito’s abdomen, which laid him out on his ass. With a vengeful look at her fallen comrade, Maki grabbed the very ball that felled her teammate and launched it directly into Kokichi’s stupid fucking face.

“Ow, Maki! That really hurt!” Kokichi screamed. “You’re so mean!” The purple-haired boy retorted as he went to go stand with Miu and Angie, his fellow fallen teammates. 

“I never said I was nice.” Maki was soon taken out by a very apologetic Gonta, and Tenko was obliterated by a particularly violent Tsumugi. Afterward went Himiko and Ryoma.

After a while there were only two boys left. Kirumi . On one side, it was Korekiyo Shinguji. On the other, Rantaro Amami. The boys eyed one another suspiciously, waiting for whoever would make a move first. 

“Throw a ball, goddammit!” Kaito screamed at nobody in particular. Rantaro nodded and picked up a ball. He saw Korekiyo freeze and his eyes widen. He knew from observing the boy that he was jumpy and anxious- don’t ask why he observed him so much. He was just far more interesting than everyone else.

“Can we call a jailbreak? This is like watching old people fuck.” Miu sighed, crossing her arms indignantly over her chest. 

“You’re just salty because you got hit.” Kokichi snickered, and Miu punched him roughly in the shoulder. 

“Hey, cut it out! Look, Kiyo has a ball now too.” Kaede pointed at the long-haired male, who was, in fact, holding a rubber ball to his chest. In a moment, he took a step forward and went to throw it, but hesitated. Rantaro geared up to throw his ball, but he didn’t want to hit Kiyo. Instead, he threw it in his general direction, but his aim was still too accurate, and nearly nailed the boy in the face which earned a high-pitched squeal from him. Rantaro panicked, as that was not his intention, which made him keel over in embarrassment. After Kiyo was done dodging Rantaro’s offense, he blindly tossed the ball in a fit of indignancy.

“Haha, you sounded like a little girl!” Kokichi teased Korekiyo from across the gym. The ball soared toward the light-green haired male, who didn’t realize his doom was barrelling toward him like a train until it hit him square on the ass. A crisp slap ensued, which shocked everybody into silence. 

“Kiyo won?” Gonta questioned, which made everyone on the Anthropologist’s team shout victoriously.

After the game, everyone returned to the locker room to change back into their normal clothing. While they were there, Rantaro approached Korekiyo as he finished his outfit with his signature hat. 

“Hey,” the explorer started, “I’m sorry for almost hitting you earlier, I wasn’t aiming for you.” Korekiyo seemed surprised that Rantaro would be the one apologizing.

“Ah, don’t worry about it. I’m the one who should apologize for… ehm,” The anthropologist trailed off, averting eye contact.

“You’ve got a good arm, Kiyo. It still stings a little bit, though.” Rantaro laughed and clapped a hand onto Korekiyo’s shoulder fondly. 

“Wh, why thank you..” Korekiyo said with a trembling voice. He’d never gotten the chance to observe Rantaro this closely: the intricate piercings that dotted the shells of his ears, the bright yet mysterious green eyes, and the long, thick eyelashes that framed them. Korekiyo hadn’t noticed how attractive his classmate truly was. 

The bell rang and the rest of the boys in the locker room wasted no time rushing out the door toward their next class. Korekiyo and Rantaro hung back for a moment, not speaking until Rantaro broke the awkward silence.

“Well, we should probably get going, yeah?” The explorer inquires, the deep monotony of his voice very soothing. Kiyo replied with a curt nod, following the green-haired male out of the door and into the hallway.


End file.
